A.C.R.E. Products
A list of Products produced by A.C.R.E. This page may contain information that is not consistent with the current state of the Far-Verona Faction Turn game due to possible faction death, merger, splitting, complete rebranding, or other cause. Go here to see what happened to them. Beverages Fizzy Cheese FizzyCheeseVendingMachine.png|Fizzy Cheese vending machine ACRE-MYCOCOLA.jpg|MycoCola Mumeri-Mycoprotein-Whisky.jpg|Mumery Mycoprotein Whisky ACRE-BRAND-VODKA.jpg|A.C.R.E. Brand Vodka Acheron Rho's Most popular carbonated dairy drink. Available in over 358 different flavors, it caters to every planet's favorite taste. Fizzy Cheese is produced out of milk products but not much of that original flavour remains in the end product. Fizzy Cheese Filter Turns water into preferred Fizzy Cheese flavor, filters the water through fizzy cheese water soluble packs. Primarily used on planets where water is non-potable and needs to be sterilized first. Works with Tea BRICKs as well for flavor. Mumeri Mycoprotein Whisky A cheap whisky produced out of processed mushrooms. It tastes similar to real whisky but with a aftertaste of dirt. Most people who drink it describe it as an "acquired taste". It was mentioned first in Episode 1 . MycoCola A simple carbonated soft drink, for those who are overwhelmed by the intensity and variety of Fizzy Cheese. It is produced out of fast-growing Fungi and sweetened with sugar or artificial sweeteners. This old time classic is one of the oldest still produced products of A.C.R.E. and rumored to date back to Earth. Vodka Simple Vodka produced out of numerous different plants. Virtue Water A water product said to improve your spiritual health. Foods Beans ACRE-BEANS.jpg|A.C.R.E. Brand Beans ACRE-BREAD.jpg|A.C.R.E. Brand Bread ACRE-HOOPS.jpg|A.C.R.E. Brand Hoops SSsss.png|Snerky Swan.png|Roasted Swan EWACRE.png|Eagle Wings RDK.png|Red Dog Kabanos BEW.png|Blood Wings MeatCone.png|Trianmeatum Nurishing, simple and tasty. Still very popular on some planets as breakfast. Bread Simple bread to be toasted or used for sandwiches. Hoops The healthy and energy rich way for the A.C.R.E. worker to start their day. This Breakfast Hoops contains no sugars or sweeteners. Less healthy variants exist, but due to their much higher price they are not as popular. Meat products A.C.R.E. meat products are vast and very diverse. All meat products have their own A.C.R.E. Advertisements. Roasted Swan :A crisp roasted whole synthetic swan. Snerky :Jerky made from snakes. Red Dog Kabanos :Kabanos is a kind of sausage, which was made for generations, by family of Director A.Gżegżółka. Now available for all under A.C.R.E. wings. It comes in 14 flavors. One of which is dog. Eagle Wings :Delicious deep fried eagle wings. Favorite snack of second legion of House Aquila. Blood Wings :Special seasonal product promotion. A variant of Eagle Wings. These one's are covered in thick spicy sweet red sauce. Currently unavailable. Trianmeatum :Cone of delicious meat. Household Items Toothpaste Available in many different tastes and configurations. Used to keep your teeth clean and breath fresh. Electronics A.C.R.E DELUX 3310 The A.C.R.E DELUX 3310 has held its place as the sectors leading commpad design for the past 34 years. Part of the A.C.R.E DELUX series, this thick rectangular black block of reinforced plastic and circuitry has a variety of features which has cemented its market dominance. Firstly through a fluke of engineering unintended by its designers the 3310 is highly impact, temperature and water resistant, making it virtually indestructible and a viable device for customers of all occupations and biospheres. The A.C.R.E OS is extremely simplistic, however it is still serviceable with a range of A.C.R.E approved applications pre-installed and little network connection required. Most appealing of all is the price of this commpad at only (XXX) credits, placing it well within the price range of even the most destitute serf or freeman. However this low price and its bland aesthetic makes it unpopular amongst the nobility. The same facility is responsible for the production of all 3310’s since their inception, as the subtle mechanical failures which led to its most marketable features have yet to be recreated at another site. Mascots Corny(Cornboi) The most beloved of A.C.R.E mascots, Corny is featured in many advertisements and games focused on the child to young adult demographic. Corny has been instrumental in lifting the spirits of the common folk with its hopeful demeanor and friendly smile. Used alongside many of the A.C.R.E C.A.R.E and A.C.R.E S.C.A.R.Es campaigns. Toys PBT Plastic Building Toys more commonly known as LEGO (due, as far as historians can tell, to the sound when people step on them during the night, "my Leg OH that hurts.") are a wide spread toy enjoyed not only by kids but creators of all ages. Games A.C.R.E Brand Space Cornhole A popular game played by the younger nobles and citizens of the empire alike, A.C.R.E Brand Space Cornhole is the fun game for everyone. It is a game where you throw a myco-bean bag into a A.C.R.E Brand Platform featuring our dearest mascot Corny. The platform features many quasi holographic functions, and Corny will help all learn in a fun way. The game is often played in parties and large family gatherings, even featuring tournaments among the populace for the competitive folk. A.C.R.E Brand Cornhole is also a fine drinking game installed in many bars of the core worlds, and often used for gambling purposes. Rules Some drastic overhauls of the rules were brought into place for the 4th Edition of A.C.R.E Brand Space Cornhole, but due to flagging sales these were rectified for the 5th Edition. Each team of two people must throw the Myco-bean bag into the A.C.R.E Brand Cornhole opposite of them, alternating turns after each throw. Making a throw into the Cornhole is worth three points, having it land on the platform is worth one point. A team wins when they score 21 points total. The distance each platform is depends on the difficulty setting that is chosen, and the platforms will correct themselves to the proper setting. All platforms and myco-bean bags are made to be absolutely the same for the most fair game of A.C.R.E Brand Space Cornhole possible! Clothing A.C.R.E clothing lines are plain and oppressive, both to keep manufacturing costs to a minimum and to repress individuality within the workforce they are catered towards. It is the low price and rarely the quality or appearance of A.C.R.E clothing which makes them in demand sector wide. The textiles plants on Demnoph reduce production costs via the utilization of mycofibers, such as mycocotton. These materials can be produced at an incredibly large scale, with genetic and environmental modifications to the fungal strains allowing the density, elasticity, texture and color of the fibers to be manipulated before harvesting has occurred. The only downside of this methods is that a further treatment process is required to remove a “moldy smell” from the fibers, adding additional costs. This step is thus ignored in the majority of cases. A.C.R.E provides uniforms for practically every industry in the sector. Ranging from basic workers overalls to vac suits and even body armor. Within A.C.R.E itself each distinct rank within the Trapezoid has its own associated apparel with strict guidelines on it manufacturing and quality. Only the Directors are exempt from these uniform requirements. Though A.C.R.E primarily produces uniforms and industrial apparel they do produce a casual clothing range, all items being grey, white or black with an A.C.R.E logo on the left breast as the only adornment. These items are universally unpopular except in the poorest of communities and on Demnoph, where they are the only examples of such clothing available to the residents. Pharmaceuticals/Body Augmentation A.C.R.E brand cigarettes Harvested from a special fungal strain, myco-tobacco is the cheapest brand of cigarettes on the market. Their taste is described by many as “moldy cardboard” however the inclusion of several addictive agents makes them widely popular amongst the serfs of the sector. A.C.R.E-ware A.C.R.E-ware products are renowned for their frequent maintenance requirements, lack of aesthetic subtly and often poor neuronal integration. The primary selling point of these products are their incredible cheapness when compared to the main market alternative, Trilliant Ring. As such A.C.R.E-ware caters to poorer individuals, such as serfs, freemen and destitute nobles, who require mechanical augmentation for medical reasons. Additionally, various armed forces employ A.C.R.E-ware as a cheap means of augmenting troops. The price of A.C.R.E-ware can be reduced further by permitting to have any exposed surface decorated with A.C.R.E advertisement projectors. it has been noticed by some that those who use A.C.R.E-ware frequently increase their intake of other A.C.R.E products such as Fizzy Cheese and Myco-cola. This is assuredly due to the users satisfaction with A.C.R.E services and not due to any intentional A.C.R.E-ware hormonal or neuronal interference. Industrial Mycobrick A construction material produced by introducing mycelium cultures to non food-grade agricultural waste collected from A.C.R.E's many agriculture sites. Paxel The culmination of years of turning multiple tools into one, the Paxel is a shovel, pitchfork pickaxe and axe all in one! Never have to carry more than one tool ever again. Military Tactical Optical Machine T.O.M. or Tactical Optical Machine is a small recon drone used by A.C.R.E. Core for recon and espionage. With its small size, excellent sensors and limited camouflage capabilities it is one of the standard equipment used by A.C.R.E. Core. Even if not the best in recon equipment it distinguishes itself through its high reliability and long flight time. The Drone is often referred to as “Peeping Tom” by A.C.R.E. Core soldiers. It was mentioned first in Episode 1. Scorpion Model Heavy Shock Class Titan Mech Currently just in the prototype stages, the Scorpion is the latest innovation in A.C.R.E. mech technologies. It's six legged structure allows it to easily traverse any terrain including limited movement up vertical surfaces. The titan is incredibly well armored with capital ship plating that has proven incredibly difficult to penetrate, but it sacrifices firepower in order to achieve this. It's armaments are light compared to other mechs in its class, only sporting two heavy machine guns flanking the cockpit and a rocket launcher and a basic bio blade attached to it's tail. It excels at fighting large numbers of lesser sized mechs as their weapons do little to no damage to it, but suffer when fighting other mechs its size due to its lack of offensive options able to truly make a dent in the other titan class' armor. However in order to counteract this weakness, pilots have adapted a strategy of pouncing onto their opponents, pinning them with the tail blade, and then unloading multiple A.C.R.E. bio reactor rockets at point blank to accommodate for the model's lack of punch. Category:A.C.R.E. Category:A.C.R.E. Products Category:Beverages Category:Legacy